falling, with and without gravity
by naomilen
Summary: my own version of Bleach chapter 425. what happens when Orihime accidentally looses her grip? "Oh no Kurosaki-kun, you're bleeding!" rated M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, it might have become a shoujo manga after Aizen's defeat.

**Falling, with and without gravity**

The childhood friends, Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki was talking peacefully when they heard a very familiar sweet voice.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue Orihime, the prettiest girl who ever studied in Karakura High School, screamed cheerfully as she waved from the top floor of their school building. She was so excited to go to her friends so she decided to take a very strange shortcut.

Orihime slid down the pole but accidentally loosen her grip. She was about to fall to the ground. The princess closed her eyes, afraid to look at her misfortune. She knew it would hurt badly. Maybe more painful than what the two jealous arrancars did, but this time, it was her fault after all. Tatsuki-chan was already yelling at her that she shouldn't do it, it will be very dangerous. Plus, everyone will be having a free fan service. Seeing her strawberry designed panties with pink and white polka dots as the background. "Itai!"

"Oh no, Hime is going to fall! Orihime you Baka!" Tatsuki yelled as she ran to catch her best friend.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled as he ran as fast as he could. It's a good thing he has long muscular legs, he could possibly catch his clumsy nakama in time.

Inoue was falling real fast. 'Kami-sama, please help me. I don't want to die yet.' she thought. 'I want to eat all the red bean paste and wasabi paste in the planet, then speak with the little blue man plus..my promise to Kurosaki-kun' she added to her thoughts. She knew that she will be hitting the ground any time soon, knocking her head open. She counted on how long before she felt the pain, but it never came. Soon enough, she blinked twice then noticed that she was indeed alive. But how? It was about time that she realized that she was lying on someone. She lifted her head only to see a certain carrot top.

"Urgg-urgg" Ichigo said as he touched the aching spot in his head. Was he on time? Did he catch Inoue? The famous punk raised his body only to collide on something really comforting. He opened his eyes only to see and feel that his face was on the fantasy of the whole male population. 'Boobs' he thought as his face turned crimson. So soft. 'wew-what!' he said to himself. Men, I totally sounded like Kon.

They were in very akward position. Tangled limbs and in a pose that can be seen only in matured media. Ichigo's face was resting on Orihime's assets. However, the Karakura goddess' position was far more disturbing. She was on top of her lifelong crush. Her legs were widely spread and she could feel something bulging just below her panties. Soon, her face became flusterred.

'Get off now Orihime' her mind was telling but she just couldn't stand up(especially since Ichigo's head was on her huge breast).

'Move you Baka' Ichigo on the other hand was scolding himself. However, just like Orihime, he didn't have the guts for this scenario only comes once in a man's , some might not even experienced it. Strangely enough, he was becoming aroused. 'Shit, she's on top of me, she might have felt it bulging.' he screamed in his head again 'Double Shit, I think i'm going to have a nosebleed.'

They stayed in that position for a minute. Being unaware of the environment surrounding them. All the by standers were looking at them, whispering comments about how lucky Ichigo is and how dangerous the scenario moments ago was.

"Ahem. How long do you plan on staying like that?" Tatsuki said while coughing and blushing as well.

"Ah! Gomen Tatsuki-chan and mmm, Arigato Kurosaki-kun." the girl who almost fell flat on the floor stated while fixing her messy auburn hair. She laid her eyes from the ground to the form of her savior who was now sitting on the floor.

"Gomen Inoue." the berry head then said.

"Why are you apologizing Kurosaki-kun? It's my fault and you saved me again. Wait, actually not my fault, the little blue man might have caused me to-"

"Because I stained blood on your (tight) school uniform."

"Ha?" The healing girl looked down her school uniform then shifted to the boy in front of her. "Oh my God! Kurosaki-kun, your nose is bleeding." Without caring about the huge amount of red liquid on her blouse, she pulled Ichigo up, gave him her pink striped handkerchief, then apologized continously. She keep on bowing her head then keep on walking from left to right due to both guilt and care. Meanwhile, the students surronding them were also concern for they thought that the scowling boy might have hit his head when he catch the girl with big breasts. Unknown to them, well aside from Tatsuki who knew him very well, his nose was bleeding because of his stupid teenage hormones.

"Ichigo you perverted hentai." Tatsuki interrupted

"I'm not a pervert, moron" the ex-substitute screamed

"Whatever. Orihime, I think you should bring this baka to the clinic."

_after going to the clinic_

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun"

"hah?"

"since mm, you know? For catching me, well you saved me again. I thought that I was going to knock my head open."

"I promised didn't I?"

"come again?" grey eyes looked up

"I promised to protect you. Don't tell me you forgot about it?" brown eyes narrowing

"of course not, it's just that.. you see,.." pink lips parted

"it doesn't mean that because I don't have my powers back that I wouldn't and couldn't protect you anymore" Both orange haired teens blushing.

"Arigato once again Kurosaki-kun, I can't thank you enough." the sexy goddess started. "Guess this means that I should keep my promise to you too. Hehe" she continued as she held her chin.

"What promise?"

"oh no, you forgot, maybe the zombies stole it from your memory. Hehe"

"Inoue, please tell me."

"FLOL."

"hey, no fair. I reminded you about my promise. What's FL—PLUL-FL? What was that again?" Ichigo, being forgetful, couldn't even remember her last statement. Oh yeah, how can he remember FLOL if he was unconcious at that time? (author now smiling).

"if you 'catch me', i'll tell you." at this cue, Orihime Inoue started running. Causing her skirt to rise and expose her upper thigh.

"wait Inoue.." he stood frozen as he accidentally saw her panties, again. After a few seconds, he ran towards her, thinking.' I think i'm going to stain your skirt this time.'

-So how was it? Please read and review. Because it gives happiness. haha-


End file.
